Yoshi Gets a Surprise
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Mario and Peach both have a surprise gift for Yoshi, but the green Yoshisaurus isn't satisfied with his gift...


**Yoshi Gets a Surprise **

By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus

Disclaimer: EVERYTHING in this story belongs to Nintendo. Except a certain brand name of a certain handheld and a certain console of a certain evil gaming company that starts with the letter "S" and the fact that Peppy Ankylosaurus and Dr. Hoshi belong to Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus. (sighs and shakes head) ( hate my job. (leaves)

* * *

It was your typical warm and sunny day in Nintendo City, in the center was Oval Park, the location of the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, blah blah blah...

"Ready? And...THEY'RE OFF!!!!" Shouts Master Hand, who is hosting the usual race around Oval Park.

Yoshi the First, Peppertino Alfredo "Peppy" Ankylosaurus, Doctor Harryhausen Howard Hoshi, King Bowser Koopa, Pikachu, Mario Mario, Princess Peach Toadstool, and Luigi Mario are all racing in different colored karts. The eight characters compete to see who gets around the mansion first. Finally, after thirty minutes and fifty five, Mario passed the finish line first, followed by Bowser and Dr. Hoshi. Peppy came in fourth, Yoshi came in fifth, Peach came in six, Luigi came in seventh, and finally Pikachu came in eight, last place. After congratulating each other, they all went back into the mansion, except for Mario and Peach.

"So, are you gonna give it to him?" Mario asked, nudging Peach by the shoulder.

Peach giggled, covering Mario's mouth. "Just wait until later, Mario. I'm sure Yoshi will appreciate the wait." She winked and strutted back into the mansion, while Mario watched, with hearts in his eyes.

Master Hand teleported out of the small, wooden announcing booth (which he built by himself) and back to his office, looking out of the window, like he usually does. "Hey Crazy Hand, when you get the chance, go tell Yoshi about his surprise, will ya?"

Crazy Hand only muttered some strange words, before snoring loudly. Master Hand sighed and shook himself, staring out at the window.

* * *

Yoshi was skipping happily back to his room, whistling merrily with his two best friends - Peppy and Dr. Hoshi - walking slowly behind him. He turned around to see them and shouted, "Come on, guys! Luigi told me that Mario and Peach gave me a surprise!" He started running to his room.

Peppy let out an annoyed sigh. "You know, I wish I had some lettuce before I raced outside. I mean, I feel famished!"

Dr. Hoshi only shrugged. "Well, Peppy, that's why you have to have breakfast. It IS the most important meal of the day, you know."

Both Dr. Hoshi and Peppy were then pushed aside into the wall by Yoshi, who was running down the stairs after talking to Luigi. The green and eager Yoshisaurus giggled with excitement as he ran to the living room and stood in front of Mario and Peach.

"So..." Yoshi started, before going up to Mario and Peach's faces, begging, "WHERE IS MY SURPRISE WHERE IS MY SURPRISE WHERE IS MY SURPRISE!?!?!?!?!?!?"

Mario and Peach laughed nervously, both sweatdropping and moving a few feet back away from Yoshi, before they showed him their arms, revealing...a white box with red ribbons wrapped around it. "Here's the surprise, Yoshi!" They both cheerfully stated, smiling.

Yoshi cheered loudly, and he grabbed the gift, ripping off the red ribbons wrapped around the white box like a lion ripping off the flesh of his pray, until he notice a small, white handheld on his hand, with the letters 'PSP' encased on them. Yoshi's right eye twitched, and he turned his head slowly (and in a disturbing way) at Mario and Peach. "What...what is..." He held up the PSP in front of the red plumber and the blond princess. "What is this..._thing_..."

Peach blinked. "Uhhh, that's the Playstation Portable." She tilted her head sideways. "Don't you like it?"

Several seconds passed by. Silence ensued, as Yoshi continued staring blankly at Mario and Peach.

"Why...why did you get me this..." Yoshi started, before fuming and throwing the PSP handheld on the ground, and started to stomp on it several times. Mario and Peach gasped as the white handheld broke into many pieces of hardware after several stomps from Yoshi. Angry, Yoshi glared at the two human Smashers and screamed, "WHY!!! I HATE PLAYSTATION!!!! I HATE ANYTHING THAT IS RELATED TO "SONY" OR "PLAYSTATION"!!!!! I HOPE THIS DAMNED SYSTEM BURNS IN THE DEEPEST DEPTHS OF HELL!!!!!!" With that, the enraged green Yoshisaurus stomped up the staircase, leaving back a shocked Mario and Peach.

Mario turned slowly to Peach. "Do...do you think we got the wrong game system?"

Peach only nodded, too shocked to say a word after what has happened. Both she and Mario slowly exited the mansion, and looked up at the bright blue sky, wondering what they did wrong for Yoshi to snap like that.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
